Fait Accompli
by Honeydew42
Summary: Sometimes, it's better to just bite the bullet.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. I gain nothing but possibly reviews.

Albus Potter couldn't remember what it felt like not to be in love. It was such a huge part of who he was, he couldn't fathom not having this love. Wouldn't want to. He'd be willing to spend every day of is life in love with Scorpius, rather than someone else. Requited or not, no one could compare. He had tried at first, when it just a crush, to get over it. Knowing the likelihood of Scorpius liking him back was next to nothing, he had tried dating Lysander. After only a month, he felt too guilty to continue the relationship when he was invested in another.

It worked out. Lysander had taken one look at his face and held up a hand. "I know you were trying to get over him. And now you know it's not going to happen. I'm glad I could help. The only logical step now is to ask him out."

"He doesn't feel that way about me. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I really do like you, and I hope I haven't hurt your feelings..." at this, Lysander had laughed loudly.

"Albus, my dear, I have a fickle heart, and while a piece of it will forever be yours-"

"Sod off, Scamander."

He couldn't tell you when or why or how he fell. Simply that one day Scorpius said something,probably a particularly bad pun, and Albus couldn't help but say, so sincere, "I love you."

His heart clenched at the easy way Scorpius said it back, all smiles. If only he meant it the same way.

Albus suffered through every time he mentioned Rose. But it did hurt that much more that it was _Rose_ , and not some random Gryffindor. Rose was family, even if Albus didn't feel particularly close to his family. And she was brilliant, though not as brilliant as Scorpius. Objectively, they would make a good couple. They had quite a bit in common.

 _Not as much as you and Scorpius._ These thoughts were usually accompanied by quite a bit of self-loathing and guilt. And no small amount of bitterness towards Rose. She didn't even acknowledge that she liked Scorpius- even though it was obvious. She stared at him all the time. Hid smiles at his adorable antics. But she never fully appreciated how amazing Scorpius was, or how lucky she was that someone as awesome as Scorpius would even like her. She didn't deserve him.

One day in Fifth Year, Scorpius mentioned Rose, and something in Albus' expression shifted. Scorpius just happened to be looking at him when it happened, and just had to ask why.

"What? What was that look?"

"Pity."

Scorpius looked horrified and hurt, for just a moment, until Albus continued. "I feel sorry for Rose. If she doesn't get her head out of her arse, she'll never know how great you are. You've been chasing her for over a year now, one day you'll realize you deserve better than her. The very best. Someone who doesn't avoid how they feel just because you're the most brilliant person at Hogwarts. She likes you, too, you know. She stares at you when you're not staring at her. But she doesn't deserve it. You're amazing. Seriously amazing. You should find someone who respects you, and adores you as much as I do. I'm sorry. I've been quiet about it all this time, but I hope you find someone who's not afraid to love you. Not Rose. Someone who'll love you to the end of time."

He really hadn't meant to say all that.

He doesn't look up at Scorpius, so he doesn't see the look of dawning realization. Consideration. Awe. "Albus..."

Something in Scorpius' tone drew him in, gave him the courage to glance up. Albus' face was a mixture of desperation and fear, but Scorpius was grinning madly. "What if I don't want someone who adores me as much as you? What if I just want..." of course Scorpius paused for dramatic effect, and he crowded into his best friend's space - when had Scorpius gotten so _tall._ "You. Albus...did you mean that? Did you mean you?"

Albus nodded, his heart beating wildly. "Always. Even if you do find someone who deserves you- which I doubt, you're too perfect- you'll never find someone who loves you as much as me."

Scorpius was very glad they were alone in their dorm in that instant. He tackled Albus onto his bed, squeezed hard. Then they were rolling around laughing, trying to pin each other down. Scorpius, being nearly a foot taller, and on the Quidditch team, was much stronger, but he let Albus straddle him anyway, pin his wrists. He just loved the blush when the other boy took notice of their positions. Before Albus could run away, he was pulled down by his tie so his face was only inches away. "Can I kiss you? I really want to kiss you."

Albus had never seen Scorpius look the way he did now. Hair as messy as his own, flushed from fighting, nervously biting his lip. His eyes though... already a stormy gray, were fixed on Albus' lips, half-lidded and clouded with desire. He nodded, unable to do anything else.

Instead of the aggressive assault he had expected, Scorpius smiled brightly and looked up and into his eyes; Slytherin silver clashing with Slytherin green, and Scorpius looked so _happy_ that Albus was left breathless and amazing even before the kiss.

Gentle hands came up to frame his face and pull him down, and the first brush of contact made Albus gasp. Then a tongue was in his mouth, running along his own, tentatively. He couldn't recall a time his heart beat so loudly it drowned out all sound, but that and the rush of blood was all he could hear. He felt everything though. One hand in his hair, pulling just a little, the other sliding down to stroke his neck. His own hands were hovering awkwardly, until Scorpius surged forward, still licking into his mouth, to a sitting position, Albus still straddling him on the bed. One hand flew forward to grip a shoulder- a very _broad_ shoulder, more than he had realized- and the other was caught in the air, and Scorpius linked their fingers together. And Albus couldn't help but grin into the kiss. He pulled back to gasp for air, and he could feel his face on fire, so he hid it in the pale neck, kissing over and over. They sat like that for a long time. Albus couldn't stop smiling.

He tried looking at Scorpius once, but he was too bright, eyes shining and smile as wide as his own and Albus felt like he was looking at the sun so he closed his eyes and just kissed him again.


End file.
